


Welcome to the Family

by Filigranka



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Telvanni's shenanigans, Treat, implied possibility of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Master Vos has a brilliant idea how to improve his political standing.





	Welcome to the Family

Master Vos felt dizzy of all the anti-poison and anti-magic potions he’d consumed. At least he hoped they, not some Fyr’s tricks, were the reason.

‘Is the food not to your liking? You don't eat much.’

Aryon would prefer to not eat, drink or touch anything at all, but that would be terribly impolite.

‘The food is perfect. It’s on me. I was sick recently, my stomach is still a little upset.’

‘Hm. So I’m supposed to give my daughter’s hand to someone with a weak health? It doesn’t seem like a good genetic setup.’

‘It’d be a purely formal union.’ To strengthen Aryon’s political standing. ‘I thought the clones are infertile either way?’

‘Usually. But I don’t dabble with the usual, son. We have yet to decide _who_ would bear the children. Think broader, Aryon. You think I’m confined by something so trivial as sex? When even mere daedras or gods aren’t?’

Now, that was an... interesting, if a little terrifying possibility. Perhaps more terrifying, but Aryon was a researcher, too. And joining Fyr’s family not in the name only... None of those old mummies from the House’s Council could beat this.

Aryon smiled. ‘Why, _father_ , tell me more.’


End file.
